idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Rocket
Orange Rocket is an Orange Wisp and friend of Whisper the Wolf. History Before the War At some point before the war to take back the planet, Sonic the Hedgehog freed the Wisps and their planet from Eggman's control and saved the kind creatures. As a result, Orange Rocket knew of Sonic and his heroic deeds.https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Colors (StH: #3) At some point, presumably after the Wisps were saved and some settled on Sonic's world, Orange Rocket met and partnered up with Whisper the Wolf along with Blue Block, Cyan Laser, Green Hover, and Pink Spike. Orange Rocket along with the other Wisps lent their powers to Whisper by entering her unique Variable Wispon and giving it different abilities. Orange Rocket in particular would grant it a power similar to a bazooka that is capable of firing explosive energy rockets. (StH: #8) The War and Aftermath During the War, Orange Rocket and the other Wisps at Whisper's side continued to aid her, and together they made a big difference on the battlefield in the Resistance's favor. (StH: #8) After the War, Whisper tried breaking into one of Eggman's bases with Orange Rocket and the other Wisps by her side. When she encountered Sonic the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog, despite her running away at first, Orange Rocket and the other Wisps recognized who Sonic was, since he saved their species and planet from Eggman in the past. They all winded up teaming up and becoming friends. When Whisper was pinned down during a battle with E-107 Theta and multiple Spinas, Orange Rocket and the other Wisps tried to protect her by hovering in front of her, but Silver winded up saving them. (StH: #8) Orange Rocket was present in Whisper's Variable Wispon when she joined the Resistance on a mission to Angel Island in order to liberate it from Neo Metal Sonic, who was leading the Eggman Empire, by force. (StH: #9, #10, #11) Appearance Like the typical Orange Wisp, Orange Rocket has a rocket-shaped body with two green eyes lined up vertically. Instead of tentacles like most other normal Wisps, like the typical Orange Wisp, Orange Rocket instead has three sphere-like structures on its bottom. Personality Being a Wisp, Orange Rocket is peaceful, helpful, and friendly of nature, and it enjoys spending its time with others. Assuming that Orange Rocket is like the other Wisps, it is not much for fighting, but it is still a brave and good-hearted soul who does not approve of amoral behavior. It will try to protect its friends. Abilities Orange Rocket is able to levitate in midair at will, which serves as its main method of transportation. Orange Rocket is able to generate and store its own unique variant of a powerful energy inside its own body. It can as well pass on a fraction of this energy by phasing into the recipient. When phasing into Whisper's Variable Wispon, the weapon changes into Rocket Mode. In this mode, the Variable Wispon glows orange, and its gun barrel splits apart. This mode makes the Variable Wispon resemble a bazooka, which is capable of firing explosive energy rockets. Background Information *Orange Rocket's name was first revealed on the IDW Sonic Comic Squad group on Facebook. References Category:Wisps Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alien Races